


Hvis senga hans kunne snakke

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Falling In Love, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Om senga kunne snakke, ville den fortelleat han mumler i søvne om natta.Det er noe han ikke kan få ut av hodet, men ingen vet om det.Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,ville den fortelle omdrømmene han drømmer.Om alt som truer med åflomme inngjennom sprekkene i veggenog ta pusten fra han.Drukne han.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/gifts).



> Jeg må bare si det at jeg ikke er en poet, og jeg er ganske klar over at dette sannsynligvis er ganske hjelpeløst. Jeg fikk bare denne tullete ideen om å skrive noe i perspektivet til senga til Isak. Senga hans er jo praktisk talt en karakter i Skam, ikke sant? Meeeen så tok det hele litt av og jeg dro inn både skap og speil og vinduer og så begynte teksten mer å ligne på dikt enn noe annet. Men, som sagt, jeg er ikke en poet, jeg har bare skrevet en tekst og delt den opp der det føltes okei. Jeg har hatt veldig mye moro med det da, og jeg har fått god hjelp. Jeg tar veldig gjerne imot tilbakemeldinger på hvordan jeg kunne gjort det bedre. TUSEN TAKK til [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/) for at du har betalest denne for meg! Du har vært super!

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,  
ville den ikke hatt mye å fortelle deg.  
Ikke ennå.  
Det er sommer når han flytter  
inn i rommet  
og han kler dyna i blå og grå striper.  
Han har en grå pute og en blå.  
Noe som minner om et hjem.

Senga hans ville ikke hatt mye å fortelle.  
Han får meldinger fra faren som han ikke svarer på  
og meldinger fra moren som han ikke forstår.  
Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,  
kunne den kanskje forklare  
hvordan ord han ikke tror på kan drukne han i  
skyld?

Senga hans ville ikke hatt mye å fortelle,  
men sommernettene er lyse og  
han sliter med å sove.  
Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,  
ville den si at han henger et oransje teppe over vinduet  
for å stenge lyset og tankene ute.

Ei seng er et et trygt sted, et hjem, et fort.  
Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,ville den fortelle at  
han har bygget et fort med  
vegger som er tykkere enn tepper.  
Han gjemmer seg bak vitser og tøffe fakter og blir en  
mester  
på å være en han ikke er.

Noen ganger er han ute  
til seint på natt, ler med gutta og drikker for mye.  
Røyker for mye.  
Og alle tror at han har det bra;  
det er det han forteller dem.

Speil viser bare en del av sannheten.  
Speil viser bare refleksjoner i  
et enkelt perspektiv.

Hvis speilet på badet kunne se,  
ville det legge merke til at han later som han liker ei jente  
fordi det er lettere.  
Jenta svelger løgnene hans og vil svelge ham, også.  
Hvis speilet på badet kunne se,  
ville det legge merke til at han  
kjemper for å puste.  
At han drukner i løgnene. 

Om senga kunne snakke, ville den fortelle  
at han mumler i søvne om natta.  
Det er noe han ikke kan få ut av hodet, men ingen vet om det.  
Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,  
ville den fortelle om  
drømmene han drømmer.  
Om alt som truer med å  
flomme inn  
gjennom sprekkene i veggen  
og ta pusten fra han.  
Drukne han.

Etter festene er det alltid en ny dag.  
Hvis senga kunne høre,  
ville den høre  
at Isak våkner opp til meldinger og en Eskild som ikke banker på døra men  
går rett inn.  
At han våkner opp til ting å fikse.

Et bord er et sted der venner samles  
for å dele  
det de ikke gjemmer under bordplata.

Hvis bordet i kantina kunne snakke, ville det si at  
fire gutter sitter sammen, mens en av dem egentlig  
ikke er der i det hele tatt.  
En latter klinger i rommet og trenger gjennom praten.  
Hvis bordet kunne snakke, kunne det fortelle hvordan Isak hever blikket og ser  
De blå øynene. Smilet.

Bordet kunne fortelle  
at fyren ler, og smilet hans gjør noe med Isak.  
At noe sildrer og presser.  
Noe sprekker.  
Bordet kunne fortelle hvordan  
Isak brått er der  
tilstede  
levende  
og hvordan hjertet hans raser.  
Isak stirrer.  
På fyren som hever blikket og stirrer rett tilbake, og  
alt er blått og alt står stille og 

Isak ser ned.  
Hvis bordet kunne snakke,  
kunne det fortelle  
hvordan han holder pusten.  
Hvordan han prøver å gjemme seg.  
Det er ikke lett å gjemme seg i ei kantine,  
men han gjemmer seg bak  
smil og vitser.

Gutta legger ikke merke til noe.  
Vennene er mest opptatt av  
ting han må fikse.  
Jeg fikser det, sier Isak.  
Hvis bordet kunne snakke,  
ville det fortelle deg at føttene hans skjelver  
under bordplata.

Hvis benkeradene kunne se,  
ville den se at Isak ikke har lyst til å være der.  
Vegger er vanskelige å holde tette i  
grupper med kos.  
Men Isak har fortsatt ting å fikse og  
gjeld å betale.

Så er han der,  
han med de blå øynene og smilet, og  
hjertet til Isak raser.  
Isak stirrer.  
Fyren møter blikket hans igjen, og

Isak ser ned.  
Hvis benkeradene kunne se,  
ville de se hvordan Isak prøver å gjemme seg.  
Det er ikke lett å gjemme seg i et teater.  
Han skjønner det når han lurer seg vekk til toalettet.  
De blå øynene er der også.

Hvis speilet kunne se,  
ville det legge merke til de blå øynene og de store hendene og smilet.  
Jointen bak øret.  
Det vil legge merke til at Isak stirrer.

Speil viser bare en del av sannheten.  
Ett perspektiv.  
Men hvis speilet kunne snakke, kunne det kanskje forklare  
tørkepapirene?

Bli med, sier fyren.  
Isak følger han ut.

En benk er en møteplass uten vegger der  
mennesker møter mennesker  
under himmelen.  
Der du kan dele blikk og latter  
når du ønsker det.

Hvis benken kunne snakke,  
kunne den fortelle deg at Isaks føtter skjelver  
og at pusten hans hakker.

Hvis benken kunne snakke,  
kunne den fortelle deg  
om blå øyne, en joint og en latter  
Noe sprekker.  
Noe sildrer og presser.  
Isak flyter.

Benken er stille.  
Hvis benken kunne snakke,  
kunne den kanskje forklare  
den dårlige vitsen.

Benken er stille  
når jenta dukker opp.  
Hvis benken kunne snakke,  
kunne den fortelle  
at jenta ikke klarer å splitte dem.  
De sitter tett sammen på benken.  
Isak lærer navnet hans.  
Even.

Den kvelden,  
når Isak kommer hjem og kryper oppi senga,  
ville senga kunne fortelle at han lukter av  
høstluft og weed og latter.  
Senga ville fortelle at Isak sover helt til morgenen.

Hvis senga kunne snakke,  
kunne den kanskje fortelle at  
noe er i forandring.  
Den ville fortelle at  
veggene sprekker og at  
det sildrer og presser og at  
Isak flyter.  
Han hvisker et navn i søvne.


	2. Chapter 2

Hvis senga til Isak kunne snakke,

ville den fortelle at Eskild fortsetter å komme,

noen ganger banker han på døra, og noen ganger ikke.

Hvis senga kunne snakke,

kunne den fortelle at Isak spør Eskild om ting

og Eskild svarer alltid, om han vet svaret eller ikke.

En skolegård er en scene

der hverdagsdrama utspiller seg mellom

vinduer, dører og benker.

 

Hvis skolegården kunne se,

ville den legge merke til at Isak hever blikket og ser

_Det høye håret. De blå øynene._

Når Even går forbi.

 

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke, ville den fortelle at

Isak mister seg i en av Evens favorittfilmer,

en film med roser, våpen, kryss og umulig kjærlighet,

og filmen er som en hemmelig dør til Even,

og til hjertet hans.

Isak ligger i senga og stirrer i taket,

men han flyter.

 

Hvis trikkestanga kunne snakke,

ville den si at hendene til Isak er klamme

og pusten hans hakkete.

Trikkestanga kunne si at

Isak stirrer.

Even møter blikket hans og

 

Isak ser ned.

Men det er umulig å gjemme seg bak ei trikkestang.

Hvis stanga kunne snakke, ville den nok fortelle at

Isak nok ikke vil gjemme seg, heller.

_Kan du kjøpe øl?_ spør han.

Even nikker.

_Bli med_ , sier han.

Isak blir med.

 

Hvis vinduet kunne se,

ville det se Evens smil i sollyset.

Det ville se latteren og blikkene.

Vinduet ville se at

Isak vil så mye, og han våger å håpe.

Det er som i en drøm han ikke vil våkne opp fra.

Hvis kjøkkenet kunne se,

ville det se Isak spinner løgner på telefonen for å

holde drømmen litt lenger.

Kjøkkenet ville se hvordan ser på Even og smiler og ser mer.

Det ville se hvordan Isak og Even prater om krydder,

men mener noe annet når de sier at

_de kan ikke snu nå._

_Det er så ille at det er godt på en måte._

_Nei, det er så ille at det er enda mer illle._ _  
_

Det blir enda mer ille.

_Dama mi_ , sier Even, og

drømmen forsvinner.

Det er Evens soverom som ser hvordan

Isak gjemmer blikket

når Even kysser henne. Det er bare rommet som ser at

Isak legger igjen en del av seg selv

når han går. Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,

ville den fortelle at han kommer hjem

og lukter av weed, ostesmørbrød og merkelige krydder.

Senga kunne fortelle at

han savner capsen sin mindre enn han savner en drøm.

Hvis senga hans kunne tenke,

hadde den skjønt at en ny vegg er oppe,

en vegg med navnet til ei jente.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,

kunne den si at Isak har mange spørsmål.

Hvis skapet hans kunne snakke…

Skapet vil ikke det.

 

Isak kjemper for å holde skapet lukket

mens han prøver å unngå en fest.

Han later som om han liker ei jente, og jenta svelger løgnene hans.

Alle svelger løgnene hans.

Skapet ser det, men vil ikke si det.

 

Hvis et vindu kunne se,

ville det se hvordan Isak gjør alt han kan for å passe inn.

Hvis et vindu kunne se,

ville det se de blå øynene til Even når han kommer bort.

 

Øynene hans har uuttalte spørsmål.

 _Er denne din?_ spør Even, og tilbyr Isak en caps og ikke en drøm.

Hvis et vindu kunne se,

ville det se hvordan Isak holder capsen hardt i hånda;

hvordan pusten hans øker,

hvordan han frykter vegger som sprekker og

alt som kan skylle over han og

drukne han.

 

Vinduet kan være blindt og stille.

Men _Even_ ser Isak, og redder han.

 _I kantina_ , sier han.

Isak kan holde veggen sin oppe en stund til.

Saken er, og kanskje vinduet vet det -

Isak vet ikke om han vil det lenger.

 

Det er nok en fredag og nok en fest.

Leiligheten er i neon, og alt er glitrende og blått

som øynene til Even.

 

Dansegulvet er en scene.

Hvis dansegulvet kunne se,

ville det legge merke til sinnet i Isaks blikk når han

kysser ei jente mens han ser på Even.

Dansegulvet ville se at

Even ser Isak inn i øynene.

Det sildrer og presser

og alt som presser har ingen steder å gå.

 

Festen går videre.

Hvis kjøkkenbenken kunne snakke,

ville den fortelle at Isak ikke har noe sted å gå.

 

Så er Even der.

 

Hvis kjøkkenet var hjertet til Isak,

ville det flomme over av følelser.

Even spinner en fortelling som får Isak til å le.

Det sildrer og presser.

Noe sprekker.

 

Hvis kjøkkenet var hjertet til Isak,

ville det briste med følelser.

Glede og frykt og attrå ville skylle ut

av skapene og over gulvet og over hullet i sokken.

Even er nær, og Isak kan føle varmen fra blikket og pusten hans.

Det sildrer og presser.

Det presser og presser og...

Noe sprekker.

Alt flommer over.

Evens lepper er så nære.

Isak vil smake dem.

Pusten hans sitter fast i halsen.

De kysser nesten.

Nesten.

 

Så smeller ei dør.

 

Den natta hører senga at

Isak er våken lenge, og han mumler et navn i søvne.

Ingen vet.

De vet ingenting.

Men hvis senga hans kunne snakke,

ville den fortelle at

Isak har begynt å håpe.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hvis skapet hans kunne snakke …

Det vil ikke det.

Men det åpner seg for Even.

 

Hvis pultene kunne snakke,

kunne de fortelle at

Isak har mange spørsmål.

Han spør Sana om religion

og lærer at det er ingen enkle sannheter.

 

Det er en nok en fredag og nok en fest.

Leiligheten er ikke stille,

men det er en stillhet mellom Isak og Even

mens jentene snakker.

 

Hvis sofaen kunne snakke, også, kanskje den kunne forklare

_21.21._

 

 _Bli med_ , sier Even.

Noe sildrer og presser.

Noe sprekker.

Isak følger Even ut.

 

Bassenget er en verden å leke i.

Det er varmt og alt er glitrende og blått

som øynene til Even.

Hvis bassenget kunne se,

ville det se at Isak og Even leker en lek.

som egentlig handler om å erte og skyve og trekke

og se hvor langt de kan gå.

 

Hvis bassenget kunne se,

ville det se at

de kysser.

At de holder pusten

i vannet,

men Isak kan endelig puste.

 

Isak slipper Even inn

i rommet sitt og inn i fortet sitt, hjemmet sitt.

Senga er kledd i blå og grå striper,

og Even får låne den blå puta.

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,

ville den hviske om hvordan de snubler i seng sammen

fortsatt fuktige, men med tørre klær.

De kysser. Puster.

Isak flyter.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hvis senga kunne høre,

ville den fortelle hver hemmelighet og hver drøm

de hvisker til hverandre.

De kysser, puster og leker.

Det er en vakker drøm, men de er våkne.

 

Hvis puta hans kunne snakke, kunne den forklare

tegningen som ligger igjen.

 

Hvis skapet hans kunne snakke ...

Det vil ikke det.

Jonas spør om hva som skjer

og hvor Isak har vært.

Isak kjemper for å holde skapet lukket.

 

Hvis garderoben kunne snakke,

ville den fortelle om Isaks frykt og håp

når han sier

at han ikke trenger psykisk syke i livet sitt

Even _ser_ han og redder han

Og gir ham et kyss og et løfte

Og et håp.

 

Hvis garderoben kunne snakke,

ville den kanskje forklare

hva Even mente med _de hadde digget deg_.

 

Håper og drømmer knuse lettere enn vegger.

Hvis senga til Isak kunne snakke,

ville den fortelle deg hvordan Isak

puster inn lukta fra ei blå pute og smiler.

Hvordan Isak forteller Eskild hvem han er.

Den ville fortelle om Eskild som lærer Isak en lekse.

Og om Even som  _må ha litt tid._

 

Hvis senga kunne snakke, kunne den fortelle deg at

det er som om Isak ikke han puste.

 

Likte ikke Even han, likevel?

Var det bare en løgn?

Hvis senga kunne snakke...

men senga kan ikke forklare.

 

Hvis det fremmede huset kunne snakke,

kunne det fortelle at det er nok en fredag og nok en fest.

Og at håper og drømmer knuse lettere enn vegger.

 

Isak ser at Even kysser dama si

Og veggene kan ikke beskytte han lenger.

Drømmen knuser.

Det er det fremmede huset som ser

hvordan Isak legger igjen mer enn en del av seg selv

når han går.

 

Om natta ligger Isak våken og mumler et navn.

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,

kunne den si _som man reder så ligger man_.

Eller kanskje den kunne si at _tida helbreder smerten_

Men alt Isak ser er _de blå øynene_

_Smilet._

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hvis kantinedisken kunne snakke, 

kunne den si at Isak er så trøtt at han ikke engang kan telle.

Og så er  _ han  _ der.  _ Even _ .

Hvis disken kunne snakke,

kunne den si at Isak står der med hjertet i halsen og 

et ostesmørbrød uten krydder

i hånda.

_ Hva vil du? _ sier øynene hans.

_ Jeg må gå _ , sier han i stedet.

 

Hvis skapet hans kunne snakke...

Det ville ikke det.

Isak slamrer skapet igjen.

Men Jonas sier at de kan snakke 

når Isak er klar for det.

 

En benk er en møteplass uten vegger der 

mennesker møter mennesker

under himmelen.

Der du kan dele blikk og latter når du ønsker det.

Det er på en måte lettere å åpne seg 

under en åpen himmel

når blikket kan hvile trygt i utsikten der framme 

og møte en venns blikk når det er trygt, også.

Å være med en venn er som å være i sola,

med da må du være som en benk,

være en møteplass uten vegger.

 

Hvis benken kunne snakke, 

ville den fortelle deg om Isaks skjelvende bein, 

dirrende stemme og hakkete pust.

Isak forteller Jonas at han har vært med en gutt.

At han liker Even.

Jonas lytter og nikker.

I lomma finner Isak en tegning 

som får ham til å smile.

 

Benken er stille.

Benker lytter og forteller ingen hemmeligheter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hvis kjøkkenet var hjertet til Isak, 

ville det dunke når han spør Eskild hva han skal tro

om en gutt som ikke slår opp med dama, men gir han tegninger.

_ Hvor ærlig vil du jeg skal være?  _ spør Eskild. 

Hvis kjøkkenet var hjertet til Isak, 

ville skuffelsen 

klemme det sammen.

 

Benker lytter og forteller ingen hemmeligheter.

Men noen mennesker forteller hemmeligheter, likevel.

Ryktene begynner å gå.

 

Hvis vinduene kunne se, 

ville de se at Isak sier 

_ kanskje litt homo _ , 

til vennene.

 

Hvis pultene kunne snakke, 

kunne de fortelle at Isak fortsatt har spørsmål.

At Sana forteller han at  _ hat kommer av frykt _ , og  _ ikke religio _ n.

 

Hvis skapet hans kunne snakke ...

Det ville ikke det.

Men Isak åpner det enkelt 

og en tegning fra Even faller ut på gulvet.

Isak smiler.

 

Isak bryter ned en vegg etter den andre, helt til

det er nok en fredag og nok en fest.

 

Et bord er et sted der venner samles.

Guttene sitter rundt bordet når

Jonas sier at Isak bør snakke med Even

_ Straight up. _

 

Hvis kjøkkenet var Isaks hjerte, 

ville det flomme over av spenning og frykt idet Isak tekster Even

_ Ring meg når du har slått opp med dama di. _

Han tror ikke at Even vil svare.

Vinduet viser ham at han har feil.

Even svarer.

 

Noen ganger når du åpner ei dør 

og alt flommer inn, 

drukner du ikke. 

Noen ganger 

flyter du.

 

Hvis døra kunne se, kunne den se hvordan

Even er blå øyne og myke lepper, 

og Isak kan ikke holde opp veggene sine et sekund lenger.

De kysser. 

Alt sprekker og knuser, alt flommer over, 

og han åpner øynene og munnen og hjertet sitt, 

og kysser, flyter og puster.

 

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke, 

ville den hviske om hvordan Even svelger han hel.   
Den ville hviske om hvordan de tumler i seng sammen   
Hvis senga kunne høre, 

ville den lytte til hver hemmelighet og hver drøm de forteller hverandre.   
De kysser, puster og leker.   
Det er en vakker drøm, men de er våkne.


	8. Chapter 8

Hvis kjøkkenet var hjertet til Isak,

ville det lyse hvitt som morgensola.

Det ville flomme over av håp og frykt

når Isak spør Even om Sonja.

Og om kysset.

 

Noe sprekker når Even sier at han aldri har følt noe slikt før.

Isak hvisker det samme.

Even synger.

 

Hvis kjøkkenet var hjertet til Isak,

ville det skinne i lys, latter og kyss.

Det er som i en drøm Isak ikke vil våkne opp fra.

Isaks seng kunne ha fortalt mange historier.

Dusjen, også.

Isak og Even kysser, puster og leker.

De er ekte og levende.

Og alt blir lysere og lysere.

 

Hvis et vindu kunne se,

ville det legge merke til at Isak prøver å finne de riktige ordene

for å nå ut til moren.

Ikke vær redd, skriver han.

Hvis et vindu kunne se,

ville det se at Even tegner et hjerte og smiler.

Og Isak smiler tilbake.

Bli med, sier Even.

Isak følger han.

Og alt blir lysere og lysere.

 

Hvis glassheisen kunne snakke,

ville den fortelle deg om en omfavnelse og et kyss.

De er i en boble av glass og kan se ut på verden.

De er i en drøm.

Og alt blir lysere og lysere.

Og alt blir høyere og høyere.

 

Hotellrommet kunne fortelle mange historier den natta.

Dusjen, også.

Isak og Even er så nære,

nærmere enn noensinne.

Even er så lys.

Han blir mer og mer lysende.

 

Hvis hotellrommet kunne snakke,

ville den fortelle deg om Isaks forvirring,

blandet med et virvar av følelser.

Hvis hotellrommet kunne snakke,

kunne det fortelle at Isak faller i søvn,

men Even kan ikke sove.

Han er for lysende.

For levende.

Han vil ut.

Døra slår igjen og vekker Isak opp til sin største frykt.

Even er borte, og i fare.

 

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,

ville den fortelle at Isak ligger lenge våken den natta.

Han prøver å forstå Even.

Even, som er så lysende.

Even, som valgte å komme til Isak,

selv om Isak sa at han ikke ville ha psykisk sykdom i livet sitt.

Even har blitt sykere på grunn av han, sa Sonja.

Even elsker han ikke.

 

Alt flommer over.

Skyld, skam og frykt veller ut over senga og rommet og

han kan ikke puste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, jeg klarte visst å poste feil tidligere. Her er det siste kapitlet! 
> 
> Ja, dette er det rareste og på en måte det flaueste jeg noen gang jeg har gjort. En sånn "Camilla gjør ting hun ikke kan"-greie. Men. Tusen tusen takk for de positive tilbakemeldingene, dere er så positive og støttende, og det er fantastisk. <3 Spesielt takk til Bewa som hjalp meg med denne greia. 
> 
> Så. Jeg kommer nok aldri til å bli en poet, eller prosamester, hah. Men det var gøy å prøve dette ut, og det har i alle fall gjort meg nysgjerrig på hvordan det kan være mulig å skrive mer kompakt, om du vil. Bruke språket mer billedlig. Det må jo være en treningssak, som alt annet. Uansett. Her er det siste kapitlet! :D

vis senga hans kunne snakke,

ville du høre den si at tida helbreder smerten

Eskild banker på døra og sier det samme.

Men alt Isak ser er ansiktet til Even

 

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,

kunne den fortelle at Isak lurer på

om det noen gang var kjærlighet.

Senga hans er stille.

 

Isak lærer en ny lekse rundt et nytt bord.

Han forteller vennene at Even ikke elsker han

At det var mani.

Bordet holder seg stille.

Magnus spør:

_ Hvorfor spør du ikke Even hva han føler? _

 

Isak vet at å gjøre ting som du alltid har gjort, ikke åpner nye dører.

Han prøver på å åpne ei ny dør. 

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,

kunne den fortelle at han ringer Even, men Even svarer ikke.

Er det for seint?

Er det over?

 

_Er du lei deg?_ spør faren i telefonen.

_Nei - det går bra_ , sier Isak.

og senga forteller ingen om tårene som faller.

 

Hvis kirkebenken kunne synge,

ville den kanskje synge om Isak

som er sterk nok til å møte foreldrene

Sterk nok til å åpne opp for musikken.

Og til Even’s melding.

Kirkerommet er fylt av sang men

kirkebenken er stille

når Isak reiser seg og går til Even.

Løper.

 

Isak løper.

Senga, vinduene, kjøkkenene, benken

vet at han husker dem alle.

Hvis benken kunne snakke,

ville den fortelle at Even ikke er der.

 

Så er han der. _Even_.

Alt stopper opp når de går mot hverandre.

Isak søker blikket til Even.

Når de klemmer holder de hverandre sammen.

_Du er ikke alene_ , hvisker Isak,

og i skolegården er det ingen vegger,

og ikke rundt Isak, heller.

 

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke,

kunne den kanskje fortelle deg at Even har

sine egne vegger og sine egne hemmeligheter.

Senga kunne kanskje forklare

at Even er redd for å skade Isak.

Men Isak har blitt en

mester

på å slå hull i vegger.

Han sprekker et hull i Evens vegg når han sier at

de skal leke en lek.

_Nå tar vi et minutt om gangen_ , sier han.

Denne leken handler ikke om å erte og dytte og dra.

Den handler om å leve.

 

Ei seng er et et trygt sted, et hjem, et fort.

Senga holder Isak og Even

Isak er levende og ekte.

Senga trenger ikke å fortelle at Even har sett Isak lenge.

At han har ønsket Isak lenge.

Even forteller ham at han så Isak

den første dagen.

 

Hvis senga hans kunne snakke...

Senga trenger ikke å snakke.

Isak og Even snakker i stedet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gi meg gjerne en emoji eller noen ord og si meg hva du syns om dette! 
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. 
> 
> First of all, don’t feel obliged to comment. If you don’t feel like commenting, that’s fine! I just wanna say that I invite and appreciate all kinds of feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions, including questions about plot and ideas
>   * Constructive criticism. If you ever want to concrit, don’t hold back in your comments on AO3 or here on Tumblr. Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)
>   * You don’t have to write a lot, you can type “<3” or ❤ as extra kudos
>   * 👀 if I surprised you
>   * comment 👍 if you like where I’m going
>   * or whatever emoji you like, really
>   * Reader-reader interaction, that means that if you feel like commenting other comments, that’s just great!
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> This author replies to comments. If I miss a comment, that’s most likely a mistake. I invite and appreciate feedback at all times/ any time you read it. Some comments on my old fics have really made my day.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
